


Means To An End

by kitkatyugi



Series: After It Happens [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatyugi/pseuds/kitkatyugi
Summary: “You were right.” He breathed. All of it. His other world, alchemy, the men he worked under, everything.





	Means To An End

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly the first of a series. Depends on the feedback. Anyways enjoy my mess of a thing!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Charles. Good ol' Charles

     Alfons, Hughes and the team of scientists could only watch in horror as Edward fell through the air only to crash into a pile of crates. Flecks of blood splattered the floor from the remains of the Edward’s father.

     “ _My God_.” Hughes whispered, staring at the scene in front of him with his hands trembling. Alfons snapped out of his trance and he shakily began to walk over to the mess of splintered wood where Edward had disappeared. He reached the pile and saw his friend in the center of it, eyes closed. He felt his heart stop and was vaguely aware of his hands shaking and his harsh panting as he made his way to assess the damage. His hand felt for the other’s pulse and eyes closed when he found it was steady and strong.

     “You were right.” He breathed. All of it. His other world, alchemy, the men he worked under, everything. He absentmindedly brushed Edward’s dirty bangs out of his face as he took note of the various scrapes and cuts on his exposed skin. The young German took in a deep breath, and immediately repressed the urge to cough. He cursed inwardly and reached to grab Edward by the arms and heaved backwards. They ended up on the ground with Edward on top of the other.

     “Oh for the love of-” He grumbled and squirmed out from underneath Ed. He looked around and his eyes locked on the single-seater rocket that no one was around. Alfons got up and dragged Edward from his armpits towards the rocket. It was slow going but he didn’t dare go faster in fear of making too much noise. He opened the cockpit and went back to his friend. He put his arms around the other’s back and underneath his knees and strained to lift him up. The German managed to place him in the seat and panted for breath while smothering a cough into his sleeve. Alfons wiped his brow and got to work securing Edward to the seat. As he clicked the final buckle he stared at his unconscious friend. An unknown feeling suddenly overcame him and he tightened the harness. At that moment Edward began to stir and Alfons quickly shushed him.

     “Wh-what is this?” He murmured, confused. “I’ve set everything up so you can go back home. You can take this second rocket while Eckhart isn’t looking. You ready?” Alfons gently explained throwing a quick glance behind him at the noises of the suits. Edward gripped the bullet hole in his right arm. “Right in the fake arm. Good thing she’s a bad shot. Our rockets peak at two kilometers per second, should be enough speed to punch through the pressure and get out safe. That's Haushofer's theory anyway. This one seater shouldn’t have any problems.”

     “Wait a minute.” Ed had a panicked look in his eye, “I never said I wanted to go.” Alfons gave a little smile, Edward never needed to say he wanted to go, it was obvious.

     “I’m not giving you a choice Ed.” Edward grasped the side of the rocket, eyes dimmed.

     “Because I’m in the way? Are you trying to get rid of me?” The German shook his head. Oh how he wanted Edward to stay, how he wanted to wrap the other in his arms and never face the world again. But he couldn’t do that, not to Ed, not when he was dying.

     “We’re real Edward.” He said instead, “We’re not just part of your dreams like you thought. I care, and I make mistakes. I may not live much longer.” At that, the other snapped his head up and Alfons refused to meet his eyes. “But I’ll still be here.” He gently covered Edward’s hand with his own and took a deep breath. “Just don’t forget me.” He whispered, and closed the top, running to the control panel. Running away from Edward. He ignored the cries of the other as he set it into gear and initiated the launch sequence. He watched in awe as the rocket achieved liftoff. His life’s work, his dream achieved. And he had a small smile on his face and felt content.

 

 

 

 

 

And then a shot rang out.

 

 

 

 

 

      Alfons jerked around, staring as the man who had snuck behind him fell to the ground, red spreading across his chest. Al watched, eyes uncomprehending as he looked up to see Officer Hughes, gun in hand.

     “Wh-what?” He stuttered, as Hughes approached the man and quickly kicked the gun out of the man’s hand. Then he walked over to the young scientist and checked him over.

     “Are you okay?” Al gave a shaky nod and Hughes sagged in relief. “I can’t believe this is happening. This wasn’t what I wanted, what any of us wanted.”

     “Neither did I,” Alfons’s voice was feeble but he continued speaking, “All I wanted was to be remembered, to make a difference, do something great. And just look how that turned out.” He choked out a bitter laugh. Hughes rested a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He then started to lead the young man to the main hub.

      “Well, let’s focus on getting through the rest of the day huh? The remaining army men have been apprehended.” When they arrived, their eyes were drawn to the still-glowing array on the ceiling. “But I have absolutely no idea what to do about that.” Just then the giant craft reappeared, crashing to the ground.

     “What the _fuck_?” A voice from the crowd spoke up, Alfons thought it sounded familiar. It was probably Charles, the poor scientist never did deal well with the unexpected. Poor Charles. Regardless, everyone waited with baited breath as they stared at the silent ominous ship. Eckhart stumbled out, face distorted into something grotesque, still inside the metal suit as she crashed to the ground, dead. There were sounds of horror as everyone caught sight of her. Alfons felt horrified, but a small part of him was glad she couldn’t cause anymore harm. However all thoughts fled his mind when he saw familiar golden hair step out as well. Edward leaned heavily against the frame. The surge of relief at seeing him alive nearly sent Alfons to his knees. But even though he was happy to see him, he couldn’t help but wonder why he came back. He had finally got what he wanted right? Nevertheless when Al looked into his friend’s eyes he saw the clarity and contentedness that he had never seen in the past two years. When Ed finally locked eyes with him, he gave a small lopsided smile and a tired wave.

      “But, why? Why are you back?” Noa asked, a desperate tinge to her voice, “You could’ve been happy.” Edward looked at her and his voice took on a hard edge.

      “Because your people had started destroying my home, murdering my people and I have to make sure it never happens again.” Ignoring her flinch he pressed on, “Don’t you get it yet? No place is perfect, but you can make it your home you just have to actually try.” Ed rubbed at his face. “Look I know. You want to belong, but your actions have consequences. Countless people are dead, I had to leave my brother, _again_ , and we saw children who were killed because adults couldn’t fucking handle acting like civilized beings. So forgive me if I’m not feeling totally sympathetic at the moment.” He rubbed his forehead and that was when Alfons noticed the new prosthetic attached to his arm. It made him look… stronger somehow, like a solider. “Now,” Ed interrupted Al’s train of thought, “How the hell am I supposed to destroy this gate?” He mumbled, staring at the array.

     “Maybe you could use, oh I don’t know, alchemy brother?” Everyone was startled by the new voice that seemed to have come from nowhere. Edward merely chuckled and crouched near a suit of armor. He rapped it on the head.

     “Would if I could Al, but alchemy doesn’t work right over here. S you transferred part of your soul again huh? How long are you going to last this time?” The head suddenly popped off which made Edward jerk backwards, lose his balance and go sprawling on the ground. Another head, a human head peeked out, then his arms appeared as he began opening the armor Alfons’s jaw dropped as he saw the young man who could pass as his own brother stand up and and laugh at the sight of Ed on the ground. “Wha-? How did you even-?” Ed began, but was cut off by the boy crushing him a hug, burying his face in his chest.

     “I hid in the suit of armor after Mr. Mustang told me to go and that he would destroy the gate on the other side.” He suddenly hit him with a weak fist. “You idiot. You can’t leave me alone again. You can’t.” Ed brought a hand up to rub comforting circles on his back.

     “I’m sorry Al.” Were Edward’s only words. Al smiled and muttered

     “You better be.” He sat up, still on top of Ed. “‘Cause you’re gonna be stuck with me for a _long_ time.” Alfons coughed, catching the attention of everyone.

     “Pardon my intrusion, but care to fill the rest of us in, Edward?” He asked, a smile playing at his lips.

     “Huh? What do I-Oh! Right.” Ed smacked his forehead, gently pushed the boy off him and stood up. “This is my brother, Alphonse. And before you ask, it’s spelled A-l-p-h-o-n-s-e.” Alphonse gave him a questioning look but turned to everyone and gave a small wave. Edward glanced sheepishly up at Alfons. “So do you still think I’m crazy? Because I literally have no idea how to convince you if this didn’t.” Al couldn’t help it, he laughed. And once he started, he couldn’t seem to stop. He figured that it was borderline hysteric because Ed had a crease in his forehead as he walked over to the German.

     “Hey are you oka-” For like the third time today, Edward was tackled in a hug. He wrapped his arms around Alfons as the other held his shirt in a death grip. The scientist got himself together after a moment and pulled back.

      “Based on the data observed,” Edward gave a snort, “I must conclude that you are slightly less insane than previously thought.”

      “Only slightly?”

      “I saw you crash through the ceiling half an hour ago. You’re still insane.” With that, everyone burst out laughing. The stress of the day had finally released something and they all could breathe again. After everyone had finally calmed down, they got to work. They took everything of value out of the warehouse and watched outside as Charles blew it up with explosives no one was sure where he got. A little extreme but it got the job done. Hughes stayed behind to deal with the authorities and watched as everyone dispersed. He looked at the three boys walked down the sidewalk, Edward squished in the middle. He fumbled with his jacket and threw what was in his hand as far as he could into the smoldering remains. He turned around and if anyone happened to look over there, they would see a half-melted button with a symbol that promised nothing but a tainted paradise.


End file.
